


Meeting Again

by Katherine



Category: The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scat Cat kissed her paw Duchess had a wary moment when she did not know whether he would go along with her pretending they had not met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

When Scat Cat kissed her paw Duchess had a wary moment when she did not know whether he would go along with her pretending they had not met before. Right at this time it would have been distinctly awkward for either of them to admit otherwise. All the more so with Thomas there.

Duchess had not met Scat Cat's band before. So she could focus on them, and on the dancing. She used the rhythm to set aside her out of place thoughts. There had been so many days when she wondered how strongly a talent for music was passed down each time she heard Marie singing, or watched Berlioz at the piano keys. Being near Scat Cat again would not provide a more certain answer.


End file.
